


Emerald

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: After Hulking Out, Cat, Established Relationship, M/M, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up after hulking out to a cat licking his cheek, he immediately befriends the feline and Tony allows him to take it home with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

Bruce woke up naked and covered in dust and rubble. There was also something licking his face. He turned his head slightly and saw a small dusty, black cat staring at him with emerald eyes, then it head butted Bruce's cheek and meowed. Bruce moved an arm and stroked the feline's fur, giving it a good scratch under the chin; it started purring after that.

Sitting up, Bruce noticed he was in a large, seemingly abandoned, warehouse. The cat remained next to him, so he continued petting it while trying to remember what had happened. Obviously he had 'hulked out', but what had caused it? The last thing he remembered was…He and Tony had had a fight…About…Getting a pet. Somewhere in there he must have lost control and 'hulked out', landing him in the middle of an abandoned warehouse and waking to a cat licking his face.

Bruce knew the whole 'getting a pet together' thing was a type of commitment, Tony was bad at commitment, Bruce was aware of that. Yes, they were in a faithful relationship, and Bruce lived with Tony, but they lived at Stark Tower, it was Tony's place and he could kick Bruce out at any moment. Bruce had figured that he could start small with Tony's commitment issues and build on them; apparently it was a bad idea.

The cat was now attempting to curl up in the doctor's lap, digging its paws into his leg and plonking down almost on top of his junk. Bruce just kept running his hand over the dark fur, occasionally scratching behind the ears. Then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of Tony's Iron Man suit landing in the gravel outside, Bruce sighed unsure of what mood Tony would be in. Really all Bruce wanted to do right now was have a shower, curl up in bed with Tony and go to sleep; letting the 'other guy' out really took it out of him sometimes.

Tony walked through the huge hole in the wall, he was carrying clean clothes and had the mask of his suit off and tucked under one arm "Hey babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Tony. Don't scare the cat, alright?" He had become quite attached to the animal in the past twenty minutes, maybe because it hadn't left him, or because most creatures didn't like being near him, which sometimes upset the 'other guy', that was one of the points Tony had brought up in the argument.

"You want to bring it home, don't you?" Tony asked.

Bruce looked at his new friend and said dejectedly "Well, I think you established that that is out of the question." He scratched the cat under it's chin again, it purred louder and licked his finger once, twice, three times. A small smile tilted the doctor's lips upwards.

Tony gazed at his boyfriend, he watched the smile tug at Bruce's mouth and the joy surround him as the feline purred and butted its head against Bruce's hand to keep him continuing with the petting.

Technically it wouldn't be their cat, it would be Bruce's cat, he could deal with that "Bruce, I, I'm, you know, I'm sorry, Bruce. If keeping the animal is what makes you happy and gets you to come back home with me, I will allow it-"

Bruce's head shot up "Are you sure, Tony?"

"Just make sure it doesn't go in the labs."

"Thank you." Bruce said just above a whisper.

"Here, you better put these on before the helicopter gets here." Tony held out the clothes he had brought.

Bruce lifted up his friend and stood up, sitting the cat on the floor and took the clothes, quickly dressing himself. He recollected the cat in his arms and heard the helicopter landing outside and cutting the power. Bruce headed toward the hole past Tony, but the billionaire gripped his arm loosely as he passed, making the other man stop.

They looked into each other's eyes "Bruce, I really am sorry…I love you." Tony whispered.

Finally Bruce smiled at him "Its okay, Tony, I'm sorry too, and I love you back."

Tony leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend, not too chaste and not too deep, just enough to emphasise his words.

They were both smiling as they broke apart, Tony took Bruce's free hand and led him out to the helicopter asking "So, have you got a name?"

Bruce thought for a moment "Emerald." He said finally "Because it's the colour of her eyes and she's okay with me turning green, so, Emerald."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I made a second attempt at Stanner I got the idea for this while watching the Avengers again today, as you can probably guess its from the scene where Bruce hulks out and wakes up naked and the old guy gives him pants. Plus I am filling a prompt from 'lady-loki-013' (on tumblr) "Cat" so yeh, hope you liked it, much love xox


End file.
